


Faith

by asteroidea21



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff and stuff, M/M, erin_emily_writes, go follow her for night vale stuff, i don't even know what i'm doing, i wrote this for emily, this is the first fic i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroidea21/pseuds/asteroidea21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos’ scientific mind never rested in Night Vale. It was exhilarating… until Cecil disappeared and came back with the last week missing from his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erin_emily_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_emily_writes/gifts).



Carlos wasn’t an overly religious man. He came from a big family full of Catholics, but Carlos was a scientist, and he believed in what he could see. Before Night Vale, he didn’t put much stock in otherworldly beings. Now, every day he discovers new creatures like dragons, angles, and those strange beings that lurk in the dog park. 

These were all fascinating phenomena; Carlos’ scientific mind never rested in Night Vale. It was exhilarating… until Cecil disappeared and came back with the last week missing from his memory.

Now, Carlos is digging through boxes full of junk, passing over science fair trophies and old school photos which Cecil gleefully snatched up and put into his boyfriend box, which is already overflowing with mementos from dates and print-outs of old emails containing things like shopping lists and Carlos’ research finds.

After watching Carlos overturn their bedroom, making it messier and messier, Cecil grabs a couple of cookies and curls up on the couch to read one of his favorite fantasy books — Birds of North America, which he stole from Carlos’ bookshelf. 

That night when Cecil snuggles up to Carlos, the room is immaculate again except for a silver chain with a small pendant sitting on the nightstand. 

Cecil picks it up and asks, “Who is she?”

“Hopefully someone who’ll watch over you when I can’t,” Carlos says.

Cecil’s face softens. He slips the chain over his head and tucks it into his shirt before swooping in and planting a soft kiss on Carlos’ lips, then plopping his head back onto its spot on Carlos’ chest and closing his eyes.

Carlos tucks his chin down to kiss Cecil on the forehead before reaching over to turn off the light. He glances at Cecil and the chain peeking out from his collar, grateful that his mother had tucked it and his old Bible in with the rest of his possessions when he moved to Night Vale.

Carlos doesn’t believe in much, but in a town where people disappear and deaths are commonplace, he could believe. For him, he could.


End file.
